


Of All Fires that Burn

by jusrecht



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said, kneel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Fires that Burn

  
“Kneel.”  
  
Suzaku looked up at the emperor, a small frown on his features. “Your Majesty?”  
  
“I said, kneel.”  
  
Lelouch wasn’t sure which of them did the trick, the cold authority in his voice or the stony mask of indifference he constantly wore on his face. The frown deepened, but his knight rose from his seat and fell to one knee, the movement slow and reluctant under the gaze of five ministers and their assistants. They were all seated around the massive meeting table, silent as a flock of mutes before this punishment he was about to deal to his defiant knight.  
  
“On both knees,” he ordered, and noticed the sparks of anger which lit the other’s face in a manner not thoroughly unpleasant for him. Nevertheless, he was obeyed and Suzaku lowered his other knee onto the floor.  
  
“I do not appreciate you going against my order,” he began, like a king reading the list of sins of an enemy ruler he had taken prisoner.   
  
“It was not my intention to displease you, Majesty,” Suzaku replied tonelessly – as tonelessly as he could manage. He almost succeeded, if not for the vehemence of his voice which rendered the attempt useless.   
  
Lelouch snorted, far from hiding his own prickling annoyance. “I couldn’t care less whether it was your intention or not,” he retorted. “The fact remains that you have displeased me.”  
  
Suzaku didn’t answer, mouth set into a thin, rebellious line as he glared at the emperor. Stubborn. Always so stubborn. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and grasped his knight’s chin in a tight grip.  
  
“Don’t you have anything to say on the subject?” he growled, his fingers digging into Suzaku’s cheeks.   
  
The other didn’t even flinch. He only dropped his gaze and said, “I apologise for my misconduct, Your Majesty.”  
  
The apology, strained and delivered without a scrap of remorse, fell flat against the silence. Lelouch felt the blinding rage of his fury turned into ice as he regarded his Knight of Zero, kneeling and yet still defying him in every way possible. His hands were clenched, green eyes caught up in a maelstrom of emotions, and yet he still refused to look at him.  
  
“If you don’t mind to step to the next room for a moment, gentlemen,” the emperor addressed his ministers without looking at them. His order was met with incredulous silence and it was only after Lelouch sent an impatient look toward their general direction that they moved from their seats toward the door. Lelouch returned to paying them no heed and only waited until the last person shut the door behind him. He could see them now crowding the other room, separated only by a dark glass wall which provided little to no cover for what he was about to do.  
  
One of the most obvious advantages of designing his knight’s clothes himself was that he knew exactly where the position of every zipper and button. Lelouch lowered his hand from Suzaku’s face to his neck, fingering the small zipper he knew he would find there. It made no sound as he pulled it down, very slowly, revelling in the tension which had suddenly seeped into the other’s posture at the unexpected action.  
  
He only stopped when the zipper had reached its end, just below Suzaku’s navel. With the same slowness, he traced his way back up Suzaku’s body and felt the shiver that rippled along taut muscles. His touches were light, suggestive, much more than simply teasing, and he knew exactly what they were doing to his knight. Pretending that he hadn’t noticed, he pushed the tight fabric of the uniform down Suzaku’s shoulders and arms, leaving them only halfway.  
  
“You know what to do,” Lelouch said, almost casually as he leant back into his seat. “Don’t leave a single thread on.”  
  
If looks could kill, he would have made a thousand trips to hell and back. But Suzaku, his Knight of Zero, had no choice. They were watching – every single person in the next room, watching everything which was happening inside the meeting chamber. There must be no room for disobedience between an emperor and his knight, or there would be consequences.   
  
Suzaku stood up and he looked almost stately doing it despite his half-naked state, but they both knew very well whose victory this was. Lelouch didn’t smile as he watched in silence. It felt like a revenge, for the coldness, for the anger, for everything the other had done to him. It had always been Suzaku – Suzaku, who used to have a forgiving heart and an open smile, laughing in those memories which had been haunting him for what felt like a lifetime. Suzaku, who had known nothing but vengeance after Euphie and painted his heart black enough to sell his own friend. Suzaku, who had agreed to his plan but still treated him like a second stranger and addressed him ‘Your Majesty’ with a thoroughly impersonal tone that made Lelouch think of desecrations.  
  
Suzaku, who now stood before him naked and exposed, like a doll ready to be sacrificed. Lelouch felt his lips curve unpleasantly.   
  
“Bend over the table.”  
  
“Your Majesty.” This new order provoked a scandalised hiss from his knight. The shock on his face was marred by resentment and, Lelouch noticed with a rush of thrill, _fear._  
  
“Need I repeat myself?” he asked callously, finding another spark of pleasure in the way Suzaku tried to suppress a flinch. He could feel his body getting warmer – and he hadn’t even touched the other yet.  
  
Suzaku refused to look at him when he carried out his order. He stood in front of the table and bent his body halfway, exposing his rear to the emperor. Lelouch positioned his chair next to him and ran his left hand down the uncovered back. Suzaku’s skin was warm, almost too warm under his touch, and his body twitched once in protest when he arrived at the curve of his buttocks.  
  
“Wait,” the word was stuttered just as Lelouch decided that it was a good time to introduce his fingers to Suzaku’s mouth. There was a weak protest, but it was soon muffled as he played with his knight’s tongue, forcing him to suck on his digits. The warm and wet sensation almost made him moan himself, making his cock throb in response.  
  
Once they were slick enough, he brought his fingers down to tease at his knight’s entrance. Suzaku gasped and stiffened, catching up with his intentions.   
  
“Wait, please–”   
  
The next word never made it past his lips. He groaned when Lelouch slipped one finger in, and then another, fast enough to hurt but not to make him cry out. Lelouch didn’t bother to slow his pace as his fingers slid deeper, the passage constricting around them. He could feel the dry smirk which had settled on his face since the initial noises of surprise had died down – even now, his knight was still trying his best not to make any sound, an effort which he knew soon would be useless.  
  
Suzaku jerked violently when the fingers found his prostate. He tried to twist his lower body away but Lelouch pressed a warning hand on the base of his spine. Unable to move, he pressed his cheek against the cool, wooden surface and it wasn’t long before his hips beginning to rock with the fingers going in and out his ass.   
  
Lelouch bit his lips, a fierce wave of desire sweeping over his body. He continued to stroke the same spot and listened as the soft sounds of pleasure which escaped his knight’s parted lips grew in volume. One particularly loud moan made him pull his fingers out, his own cock now straining against his pants.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
His voice trembled slightly, but he doubted Suzaku had noticed. His knight was fully hard, he noticed with some amusement and allowed another smirk to grace his lips, careful to have it displayed on a firm, steady pedestal.   
  
Lelouch swivelled his chair away from the glass wall and unzipped his pants. From this angle, no one outside would be able to see anything past the back of his chair, but they certainly could guess correctly as to what was going to happen. Suzaku’s eyes widened, but his resistance was negligible when the emperor grasped a handful of his hair and forced him down on his erection.  
  
It was plain impossible to keep his pleasure locked in silence while he had his knight’s hot mouth wrapped around his length. Lelouch comforted himself with the thought that at least the chamber was soundproofed and concentrated on pushing himself deep into that warm, moist cavern. Suzaku had his eyes shut tightly and he briefly wondered if it was disgust before deciding that it was just shame. He thought no more of it when Suzaku started to suck around his cock, first slowly, and then with a renewed if enforced vigour as Lelouch tightened his grip in his hair.  
  
He knew it wouldn’t take long. He felt the need that rippled along his cock as his knight moaned, breathless, little noises that pushed him closer to the edge. Suzaku’s fingers were digging into his thighs, face red with exertion and most likely also disgrace. Lelouch groaned at the sight of it and with a few more short, erratic thrusts came in Suzaku’s mouth, forcing the other to swallow every drop of his release.  
  
The world quickly came to focus once he had blinked a few times to clear his eyes. Suzaku had sat back on his heels, lips red, cock still as hard as before if not more. The emperor only smiled as he tidied himself, straightening his slightly rumpled clothes.  
  
“I would love to continue our enjoyment, but the meeting – as you’re undoubtedly aware of – must be our priority right now,” he said, his voice already returning to its steady timbre. The shock on Suzaku’s face was almost enough to make him laugh but Lelouch checked himself in time. “You may excuse yourself for a moment,” he dismissed his knight with a wave of his hand. “And once you are adequately presentable, you may return.”  
  
The silence which followed his order was deafening. Lelouch waited, his gaze indifferent, until his knight wordlessly stood up and proceeded to dress himself. They both knew that the tightness of his outfit would never be able to hide his erection, definitely not without the aide of his heavy cape. He dressed as slowly as possible, and Lelouch watched him, feeling the flicker of fresh desire as the tight fabric fitted all curves and angles of Suzaku’s body. Once, he was tempted to bid him hurry, but then decided against it. His knight was a dangerous piece – he couldn’t afford even one wrong move, and certainly not for the sake of something as trivial as a passing amusement.  
  
But _this,_ he couldn’t resist. He waited until Suzaku had finished arranging his belt the best he could, and then grasped his wrist. Green eyes, still darkened with lust, looked at him, half-accusing, half-pleading. The emperor smiled and said in a low voice, “Come to my room tonight if you want me to fuck you.”  
  
Lelouch let the wrist go and only watched from the corner of his eyes as Suzaku slowly left the room, a slight stiffness in his gait. Willing the smile away from his face, he wondered if his knight would really turn up that night.  
  
 ** __  
End  
  
**


End file.
